


Twin Silver

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Accidental Penetration, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, Multiple Sex Positions, Pool Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: As a reward for their hard work, Ritsuka and his Servants were given a week's vacation to a mountainside lodge in the Alps... and in the attached onsen, things quickly begin to heat up.





	Twin Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Was browsing through some image boards and came across a picture of Marie and Anastasia; this story was the result of that burst of inspiration.
> 
> Here's the pic:  
> https://danbooru.donmai.us/data/__anastasia_and_marie_antoinette_fate_grand_order_and_etc_drawn_by_tyone__9342d7192ef302074e0e79924077d3c5.jpg

In the week following the most recent calamity all of Chaldea was kept on alert, wary of any after-effects of the disaster or rogue agents who would use their after-battle weariness to their advantage. However when no such attack came things began to settle down again, peace returning to the organisation.

As a reward for his and his Servants' hard work, Ritsuka and his allies were granted a week's worth of vacation time, a distinct rarity with all the chaos recently. After a short discussion they chose a cosy little lodge up in the mountainous Alps, one that was built specifically for Chaldea agents – thus including plenty of magical protection, so the Servants wouldn't have to remain on-guard for any assassins.

''Haah... bit chilly...'' Ritsuka sighed, shivering slightly as he slipped his t-shirt over his head and chucked it into the washing basket.

He stood alone in the male changing room and peeling off his clothes, shivering from the low temperature. His various Servants were dotted around the large lodge, doing their own thing and relaxing. Even with many walls between them he could hear Nero's proud laughter as she beat Jeanne at another video game, much to the maiden's growing frustration. He almost wanted to stick around to see the resulting meltdown, but the thought of soaking in the outdoor onsen alone was much more appealing.

Chucking his boxers in the basket and grabbing a white towel from the rack, Ritsuka slid open the shoji door – revealing the onsen. It was an open air one, with a high wooden wall forming a box around the onsen, giving the occupants some privacy. Smooth grey rocks surrounded the rim, carefully carved to not have any sharp or rough parts. The steamy water gently lapped against the rocks, designed as such to stop the water lapping against the wooden deck that connected the onsen to the changing rooms.

Ritsuka shivered again as the cool afternoon air hit him, hastily approaching the water and sliding into it – groaning in delight as the warm water surrounded his body. Gentle ripples spread across the surface, a light steam rising into the blue sky. He shifted about slightly as he got comfortable, tilting his head back and watching the steam rise into the sky.

He was only soaking in the onsen for a mere few minutes before he heard the sound of muted footsteps, followed by the sound of sliding wood as a shoji door opened. Ritsuka turned, surprised someone else was also planning on going to the onsen – and immediately his face ignited into a scarlet blush as he caught sight of the individuals. Marie Antoinette and Anastasia.

The two silver-haired Servants were clad in only white towels. Marie held hers loosely draped over her front, outlining her small but not insignificant breasts and flat stomach. Anastasia on the other hand had wrapped it around herself, covering from her round breasts to her thighs. Anastasia also had her silver hair tied up in a bun with a thin grey ribbon, giving her a gentler look.

''M-Master...?'' Anastasia murmured in surprise as she noticed him. A cute red flush dusted her cheeks a second later, one hand covering her exposed cleavage shyly.

''Anastasia? Marie?'' Ritsuka said in surprise, blushing as he took in their barely-covered forms. ''S-Sorry, I didn't realise you were planning on going in too, I-I'll get out-!''

''Eh, it's alright Master~'' Marie sang cheerfully. ''Right, Anastasia~?''

''...if it's Master, then it's alright...'' The snow-princess murmured demurely.

Hesitantly Ritsuka sank back down into the water. To his embarrassed surprise before reaching the water Marie pulled her towel aside, and for a solid few seconds he got a perfect view of her petite body – her gentle curves, her flat stomach, small cute breasts and her hairless slit. After a few moments she slid into the water, sighing blissfully as the warm water covered her body and once more hid it from sight – laying her white towel on a rock above the water.

Anastasia didn't throw away her towel, being more sensible and simply sliding into the onsen while keeping her towel firmly in-place, blushing prettily the whole time. While both were distracted he subtly moved his towel over his crotch, hiding any potential 'accidents'.

''Erm, Marie...'' Ritsuka smiled embarrassedly, ''You uh... do know that in unisex onsens, you wear the towel while in the water, right?''

''Oh, you do? I didn't know~'' Marie chirped lightly, her voice still holding a sing-song quality to it. ''But since it's you, Master, it's fine~''

Ritsuka blushed, glancing away from the cheery Rider-class Servant and closing his eyes, leaning back against the rock behind him and attempting to relax.

However his mind was obsessed with the sight he was granted, mentally replaying the scene over and over – of Marie pulling away her towel, revealing her nude body to him. He tried not to look at his female Servants with lust, but when all of them put supermodels to shame in beauty alone, it was an arduous task.

He daringly cracked open his right eye, peeking at the two beautiful Servants. Marie was laying back against a rock, eyes closed and with a look of blissful content on her face as she soaked in the delightfully warm water. Her arms were spread out to the sides, the water covering up to her chest. Even so the water was clear enough he could make out her body beneath the water – and even if he couldn't ascertain any details, his memory filled in the blanks.

Anastasia had her eyes closed as well, right leg flat against the bottom of the onsen while the other was bent at the knee, poking above the water. She sat up a little more than her fellow Servant, her breasts partially submerged and plenty of cleavage exposed to him. Her towel had slid down a little, just enough for him to get a peek at one of her nipples – and due to the water her towel had lifted up slightly, exposing her curvy hip and smooth-looking ass.

Unfortunately he stared too long. Marie opened her eyes, feeling his gaze. ''Hm...? Master, are you curious?''

Ritsuka blushed brightly, looking away bashfully. ''Erm, sorry...''

Marie pouted, rising to her feet and striding over to her Master. ''Geez, Master. You need to be more direct when you peek on women, you know~?''

He chanced a glance back at her, his hidden dick twitching at the sight before him. Marie stood before him, water dripping off her petite body as she leaned forwards slightly. His head was at eye-level with her crotch, giving him an unhindered view of her bare pussy. Her boobs seemed slightly bigger from below, at least enough to grope and fondle. And her pretty face looked so kissable, her lips pulled into a cute pout and blue eyes full of playful chastisement.

Unconsciously all the blood in him went to his crotch, his towel – which he had held against his crotch – forming a small tent. A tent that Marie took notice off, blushing at the sight.

''Ah, so that's why...'' Marie murmured bashfully, cheeks red. ''Apologises for my carelessness, Master...''

''Ah... it's fine...'' Ritsuka smiled sheepishly, but Marie looked unconvinced.

''Hn...since it was my fault, allow me to... fix it.''

Ritsuka blushed as Marie sunk down to his level, sitting on her knees in front of him with a cutely apologetic expression. Before he could muster even a half-hearted denial her hand sneaked under his towel and wrapped around his erect cock, earning a stifled groan from the Master. Her hand was incredibly soft, slowly sliding up and down his dick as she gently jerked him off.

''Marie...'' Ritsuka groaned lowly, shuddering.

Marie blushed at his voice, tugging away his towel and revealing his cock in all its glory – just touching it didn't do it justice. ''Heeeh... you're so big, Master...''

Sitting only a few feet away Anastasia watched with a scarlet blush on her cheeks, trying and failing to tear her eyes away from the perverse sight. Just a glance at her Master's ample cock set a fire alight in her pelvis, arousal igniting within her. Marie and Ritsuka seemed lost in their own world, oblivious to her blatantly staring at them.

Marie continued jerking him off, fascinated by his sexy groans as she got him off. After a minute she shifted closer, leaning in until she was face-to-face with her beloved Master. ''Since it's my fault... you can do whatever you like to me, Master...''

Ritsuka blushed, and in the heat of the moment didn't hesitate – leaning forwards and capturing her pink lips in a heated kiss. Marie mewled into his mouth as his other hand suddenly darted up and groped her small breast, squeezing it gently and sending pleasant tingles through the petite Servant. Her body heated up as he fondled her, loving how direct he was being. No dancing around it; just pure loveliness.

''Mm... Master...'' Marie breathed, pulling back from the kiss and moaning cutely as he pinched her nipple.

The sound of water splashing became apparent as Anastasia shifted closer, blushing brightly when Ritsuka looked over to her. After a moment of hesitation she let her towel drop, the white fabric floating on the top of the water and away from the curvy Servant, her ample round breasts on full display to her Master.

''I-It was also my fault... that this happened...'' Anastasia mumbled demurely, looking up at him. ''P-Please allow me to help...''

Marie perked up as an idea hit her and she released Ritsuka's dick, earning a low moan of disappointment from the Master as his cock throbbed lustfully. Marie leaned over, whispering something in Anastasia's ear and making the Caster blush luminescent, steam very nearly coming out her ears before she shyly nodded, much to Marie's delight.

The Rider waded through the water on her knees, hugging his left side and kissing him lovingly. Meanwhile Anastasia crawled closer, lifting her right leg and swinging it over Ritsuka's, lowering herself until she sat on his lap – her bare pussy pressing against his erect cock and making both of them moan at the feeling. After a moment Anastasia started rolling her hips, moaning softly as she rubbed her pussy against his cock.

''Haah... Anastasia... Marie...'' Ritsuka moaned shakily, shuddering from the stimulation.

Marie smiled, leaning in and kissing him again. She grasped his hand with her own and guided it beneath the water, smiling bashfully as she pressed his hand against her pussy, the offer implied. Not wanting to leave her out he obliged, hesitantly pushing two fingers inside.

''Mm~'' Marie moaned cutely, squirming as he pushed his fingers as deep as he could, his knuckles pressing against her lower lips. 

A moment later he began pumping his fingers inside her, earning another cute mewl from the petite Servant as he fingered her. She wasn't new to sex, but it had been a while since she had been with someone – and she could feel his affection as he touched her, making her breathing come in short gasps. She wanted to feel all of him, but patiently held back that desire. For now.

''Ah~'' Anastasia moaned breathlessly, her movements quickening as lustful pleasure egged her on.

Unlike Marie she was a virgin, making the pleasure so foreign to her. Her legs quivered and her stomach churned with embarrassed arousal, her pussy burning with strange want. She almost jumped when Ritsuka's free hand settled on her right hip, her half-lidded eyes flickering up to meet her Master's intense gaze – before he leaned in and lustfully kissed her, muffling her surprised moan as he rolled his hips as well.

Anastasia moaned, pussy tingling as his cock slid along her slit repeatedly. It felt so naughty and lewd, grinding against her Master's cock – and that made it feel even better, knowing she was doing something technically forbidden. She pulled back from the kiss, tipping her head back and moaning throatily. Ritsuka took advantage of that, hand lifting from her hip and grabbing her round breast, fondling it avidly and earning another lustful mewl from the normally-demure princess.

She kept rolling her hips, her legs trembling and making her movements jerky and desperate. ''M-Master... s-something's coming... ah...!''

Ritsuka groaned, bucking his hips roughly, his pelvis tightening as his orgasm rapidly bubbled to the forefront. ''Me too...''

Anastasia shuddered, jerking her hips forwards... and accidentally let the tip of his cock slip inside her. The Caster gasped, tensing up as the sensation tipped her over the edge, her first ever orgasm rushing through her and making her whole body tremble. Ritsuka groaned as his tip of his dick was surrounded by her warm tightness, unable to hold back any more and cumming inside Anastasia's hot pussy.

''O-Ohh...'' Anastasia moaned dazedly, hips twitching as spurts of cum filled her.

''Oh my...'' Marie blushed lightly, shuddering as Ritsuka breathlessly pulled his fingers out of her burning pussy.

''S... Sorry... Anastasia...'' Ritsuka breathed, gasping in the wake of his powerful orgasm.

The Caster caught her breath, shakily lifting her hips up and shuddering as his cock slipped back out of her. ''N-No... it was... an accident. It's fine...''

Anastasia breathlessly shifting off his lap, sitting down and leaning against a nearby rock as she recovered from her orgasm, her legs still quivering from the aftershocks. Even though he just came his dick was still painfully hard, something Marie took notice of.

The sound of splashing water drew Ritsuka's attention, glancing to his left – and blushing darkly as he saw Marie stand up, bending over a rock and shaking her butt towards him.

''Master~, let me make you feel good too~'' Marie sang cheerfully, looking over her shoulder with a hint of desire in her smile.

He didn't wait more than a full second before pushing himself to his feet, wading through the warm onsen water until he came to a stop behind Marie, his erect cock bumping against her curvy ass. Marie cooed as Ritsuka guided his stiff cock down to her pussy, rubbing against her wet slit several times before hesitantly pushing in.

''Mm~'' Marie moaned cutely, shivering as his cock filled her completely. ''Ah... you're so big, Master~''

''T-Thanks...''

Marie giggled at his embarrassed reply, moaning as he reared his hips back before pushing back in again. He started slowly at first but quickly picked up speed, his cock already sensitive from having climaxed. Her pussy squeezed his cock lovingly, sucking him in as he plunged into her with increasing speed. As if sensing his lingering hesitance, Marie spoke up.

''D-Don't hold back, Master... Mn...'' Marie breathed, gripping the rock beneath her for support.

Ritsuka grunted his assent, gripping her hips tighter and speeding up. His hips slapped against her curvy ass repeatedly as he plunged his twitching cock into her deepest parts, eliciting sweet moans from the Rider-class Servant and only encouraging him further. She felt so soft and warm it was driving him crazy, the sight of her nude body making his dick hurt with how hard it was. Guided by lust he lifted one hand from her hip and snaked it around, groping one of her cute breasts.

Marie moaned, pushing her hips back to meet his thrusts as he fondled her. His grip was pleasantly rough – not enough to hurt but enough to add to her pleasure. His other hand quickly joined in, fondling her breasts lustfully and making her chest tingle pleasantly. On a whim she leaned her upper body back, tilting her head to the side and lovingly kissing her Master, moaning into his mouth as his cock throbbed within her.

''Haah... Marie...'' Ritsuka groaned between feverish kisses, gripping her breasts harder and earning another cute mewl from the petite Servant.

''Hehe... do I feel good, Master~?'' Marie smiled brightly – not quite innocently, but the affectionate happiness was genuine.

''Y-Yeah...'' He murmured, kissing her again and groaning as her pussy squeezed his dick. ''H-Hey, I can do... anything, right?''

Marie shuddered at his tone, kissing him again. ''If you wish for it... you may have it~''

Ritsuka felt a spike of lustful desire shoot through him, and acted on instinct. Marie yelped as he suddenly released her breasts and pulled out of her, nearly making her legs give out from the sudden emptiness within her. He caught her before she fell, guiding her over to the wooden deck at the edge of the water. A cute blush dusted Marie's cheeks as she realised what he desired, willingly laying down on her back, the cool nippy air making her shiver as her nude body was exposed to the air – her feet dangling partially in the water.

Ritsuka stood between her legs, fumbling for his cock and promptly pushing back inside her, earning a pleased moan from Marie, ''Mm~! Master~!''

He groaned, water sloshing around his shins as he jerked his hips forth rapidly, pounding into Marie's heavenly pussy with wild abandon. The sudden change of position made it exciting, his cock throbbing from having been left unattended for several long seconds. He was so close to cumming, and the very idea of finishing inside of her made his cock burn with lustful delight. If the look of anticipation on Marie's face was any indication, she was of the same mind.

Panting, Ritsuka kept one hand on her hip to stop her sliding away while the other darted up to her breast, groping it affectionately and earning another arousing moan. Marie quivered and shook as he pounded into her pussy, her face flushed pink and her eyes becoming half-lidded. She looked so damn cute and sexy, her modest breasts rising and falling rapidly with her gasps and moans.

''A-Ah... Mm... M-Master... ohh~'' Marie shuddered cutely, licking her lips idly. ''I-I can't... hold on... much longer...''

Ritsuka groaned wordlessly, putting all his energy into his hips and slamming his cock into her depths repeatedly, nearly making Marie cry out with pleasure. It was too much for the Servant. Her pelvis burned pleasantly, twisting and tensing as she tried to hold back as long as possible for him, but it was too much for her.

''M-Mm~! C-Cumming~!'' Marie cried, tilting her head back as her orgasm burned through her.

Her Master groaned, thrusting his cock into her wildly as her pussy tightened around his shaft. After several thrusts he couldn't hold back anymore, a pleasurable burn rushing down his cock before he unloaded ropes of cums into Marie's pussy, eliciting a sharp moan from the Servant as she orgasmed even harder, mind going blank.

Ritsuka panted heavily, rocking his hips and lightly thrusting into her. As his orgasm drew to a close he stopped, spending a long moment to catch his breath before reluctantly pulling out. Marie was left gasping and moaning dazedly, hips buckling in the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Slim arms wrapped around Ritsuka's chest, a pair of soft squishy breasts pressing against his back. ''Master...''

''Anastasia?''

''May I... have another go?'' Anastasia asked shyly. ''I-I want to feel you... inside me again...''

''S-Sure...'' Ritsuka blushed, shifting around to face her.

Anastasia squirmed nervously as his gaze landed on her, feeling exposed due to her nudity. Being mindful to be gentle he leaned down, capturing her lips in a slow kiss while his hands roamed over her beautiful body. Anastasia moaned lowly into his mouth, shivering as his hand ghosted over her hips before coming to her ass, giving it an affectionate squeeze. It was soft and plump, his fingers digging into her soft skin and eliciting a pleased mewl from the Caster.

Their kisses heated up, losing what little hesitation they had and giving into their growing lust. Anastasia blushed as his cock grew back to full hardness, pressing against her stomach. As they kissed she stepped back just a little, allowing her to wrap her soft hand around Ritsuka's erect cock, earning a low groan from her Master as she started jerking him off much like Marie did earlier.

In response Ritsuka's hand slipped off her soft ass and circled around to her front, two fingers teasingly rubbing her pussy and eliciting a shuddering mewl from Anastasia. His other hand slid up to her round breast, affectionately groping it and running his thumb over the pink nipple repeatedly. She was just as soft as Marie, but had more curves and assets than the Rider-class Servant, something he took ample advantage of – groping her ass and boobs while he fingered her.

''Mn... Master...'' Anastasia breathed, shuddering as his fingers wriggled inside her. ''P-Please... put it in...''

Ritsuka blushed at her cute plead, quickly leaning in and kissing her again. He tugged his fingers out of her pussy and shifting his hands to her hips, pulling back from the kiss and lifting her up. Almost on instinct Anastasia wrapped her legs around his waist, shifting slightly and getting comfortable in his grip. Her ample breasts sat at eye-level with him – something he gladly took advantage of, wrapping his lips around her nipple.

''Haah... please...'' The silver-haired Caster moaned softly, biting her lip as he lowered her down until the tip of his erect cock rubbed against her pussy.

He released her breasts long enough to pull her down his cock, Anastasia moaning as he impaled her on his shaft. She squirmed as he filled her – the last time the tip had just slipped in, but this time his whole cock was pushing inside her, making her feel so wonderfully full. It made her pussy burn delightfully, sending waves of gentle pleasure flowing through her. Soon he bottomed out, his full length buried inside her lower lips, before he lifted her off his cock.

Anastasia groaned sharply as he pulled her down his cock again, shuddering from the foreign sensation of being filled. As he impaled her on his dick Ritsuka buried his head between her ample breasts, greedily sucking on her skin and loving the way she squirmed as he did so. He peppered her breasts and cleavage with heated kisses, licking and sucking the soft skin or just shoving his head between her boobs, inhaling her sweet scent.

Her arousal dripped down his cock, letting Ritsuka push into Anastasia faster, bouncing the Caster on his dick with growing eagerness. Anastasia let her pleasure be known, tipping her head back and groaning throatily as his cock reached her deepest parts every thrust, spreading her insides apart.

''Hyaah... Master... ah... more... give me more...'' Anastasia breathed shakily, shivering from the cool air that contrasted with the burning heat in her lower half.

Ritsuka complied, tightening his hold on her hips and yanking her down his cock with increased roughness. The silver-haired Servant groaned, subconsciously bucking and rocking her hips against his, trying to draw out any extra pleasure. She almost whined when he suddenly stopped, his cock throbbing powerfully inside her, until he started wading through the water. Anastasia bit her lip, her body burning with need as she desperately waited for him to resume fucking her, but she held her tongue.

It took barely a few seconds before he reached the other end of the onsen, and Anastasia gasped as her back pressed against a tall rock. The coolness of the stone made her skin tingle, and a fresh moan slipping past her pale lips as Ritsuka reared back before plunging back into her pussy with renewed vigour.

''A-Ah~!'' She cried out, nails digging into his shoulders as he pounded her passionately. With her back against the wall he didn't have to keep both hands on her hips, one hand grasping the back of her head before pulling her into a sudden kiss.

Anastasia moaned loudly into his mouth, rocking her hips to meet his thrusts. His cock plunged into her rapidly, throbbing inside her in a way that made her pelvis twist and burn, turned on by the idea of him cumming inside her again. The spurt of warmth, the mind-numbing tingling, the shaky weakness in her bones, it was all so intoxicating. Almost acting on its own her arm slipped off his shoulder and darted to her breast, fondling herself.

The sight was too much for Ritsuka, groaning into Anastasia's mouth before pulling back from the kiss. ''Ah...! Ana-!''

With a stifled grunt Ritsuka reached his end, cock twitching inside Anastasia before he fired spurts of cum into her pussy. Anastasia gasped, the sensation making her body tense up as she climaxed, pussy seizing around his twitching dick and milking him for all his seed.

After nearly half a minute Ritsuka came down from his high. He shuddered, slowly lowering down into the onsen as his orgasm subsided, his dick tingling with the aftershocks. Anastasia moaned as the warm water surrounded their lower halves, his cock slipping out of her and letting the water wash away the cum.

Water splashed as Marie slid into the onsen, wearily shuffling over to them and wrapping her arms around him, her breasts pressing against his back. ''Mm... are you feeling better, Master~?''

''Y-Yeah...'' Ritsuka breathlessly nodded, blushing when she happily kissed his cheek.

''I'm glad~'' Marie said cheerfully.

''If you ever have a 'problem', then we'll be happy to help~!''

[END]


End file.
